Junto a tí
by Apple Dark Love
Summary: - Eres el mejor idiota que ha llegado a mi vida, y el único al que amo.- dijo Kageyama evitando su mirada para que no notara su sonrojo. Hinata lo abrazó, después de todo, lo que vale es el esfuerzo ¿Cierto? Conjunto de Drabbles con momentos en la vida de pareja de Kageyama y Hinata, un vistazo a lo que yo supongo son sus días "normales" y otros no tan normales.
1. Invierno

**ADVERTENCIA: contenido yaoi, si no te gusta el género, no leas (si te pica la curiosidad pues si, pero no me responsabilizo por posibles "traumas") Uso en exceso de la palabra "** _ **idiota**_ **" y algunas otras, una linea temporal futura(? y pues… nada más.**

 **Contenido** : 433 palabras c:

* * *

 **~o~Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, solo los uso para** _ **jugar (?~o~**_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Invierno**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Era de noche, una noche tranquila, el frío llenaba cada rincón y amenazaba con comenzar a nevar, nunca le había gustado el invierno, principalmente porque su pareja, a pesar de adorar la helada estación y de recibirla con euforia y alegría, era muy débil al frío y siempre terminaba enfermando. Ingresó a la habitación y lo primero que hizo al ver ese pequeño bulto en la cama temblando fue ir a buscar más sábanas abrigadas y algunos acolchados, aparte de prender la calefacción.

– Ka~Kageyama, ve~ven a aquí. – el llamado del chico se ahogó entre las sábanas saliendo como apenas un murmullo, Tobio se acercó y lo tapó con las suaves, gruesas y acogedoras mantas, fue al baño un momento para ponerse el pijama y asearse, antes de acostarse a su lado.

Hinata no perdió ni un segundo y se aproximó al pelinegro para que este le brindara parte de su calor, aferrándose a su cuerpo como un koala y metiendo sus pies congelados por dentro de la camiseta del pijama, provocando en este (al contacto de sus pieles de temperaturas totalmente contrarias) un escalofrío.

– Hinata idiota, deja de usarme como estufa, te dije que debías abrigarte.- reclamó Kageyama y lo abrazó, maldito Hinata y sus expresiones tan tiernas, si no lo amara tanto probablemente lo hubiera tirado de la cama. Shouyou murmuró algo inentendible para su pareja antes de meter sus manos igualmente frías por entre las ropas del armador tratando de alcanzar la parte superior de su espalda. – Tsk, eres tan idiota, idiota.- exclamó el de cabellos oscuros temblando ante la sensación.

Unos minutos después Hinata parecía más tranquilo y su cuerpo se encontraba a una temperatura más cálida, Kageyama frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, lo estaba mal acostumbrando, pero… miró con cariño el revoltijo de cabellos naranjas sobre su pecho, los ojos cerrados y sus pestañas oscuras y un tanto abundantes, su nariz pequeña y ahora un poco rojiza. _Hinata era su pequeño sol, y él sería el escudo que lo protegiera del frío, ya que Shouyou no era de aquellos soles que calientan el ambiente, Hinata era de los soles que calientan y descongelan corazones._

– Kageyama idiota ¿Estás pensando cosas pervertidas conmigo, cierto? – interrogó el joven alzando la mirada y abriendo sus ojos, sonriendo pícaramente a Kageyama mientras un sonrojo suave se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

– Quizá. – respondió serio, agachando su cabeza unos centímetros para unir sus labios lentamente.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Soy nueva en el fandom de Haikyuu, pero quería hacer un fanfict de esta pareja desde hace un buen tiempo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que hago drabbles y me pareció perfecto empezar con el KageHina, algo suave, una obra no muy pesada, porque me cuestan mucho las historias largas en cuanto al contenido de cada capítulo.**

 **Bueno, espero críticas constructivas, reviews, tomatazos o algo ;)**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Rutina

**ADVERTENCIAS:** un poco de Ooc en ambos personajes, yaoi y eso :v nada más ¿Ok?

 **Contenido** : 494 palabras

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Rutina.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

La rutina casi siempre era la misma por las mañanas, despertaba temprano a Shouyou y lo obligaba a ir a tomar una ducha para despabilarse, este le recriminaba por despertarlo dos horas más temprano de lo que debería pero obedecía. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta su pequeña cocina y ponía agua a hervir. Luego se dirigía al cuarto, tomaba la ropa sucia y la ponía en el lavarropas.

– ¿Kageyama dónde está mi camiseta de Karasuno? La que usé ayer. – interrogó Hinata acercándose a su novio tapado casi por completo por una gruesa manta, su cabello derramaba algunas gotitas de agua y estaba descalzo.

– Se está lavando. – respondió simplemente, dirigiéndose a la sala para prender la calefacción, si no fuese por ese bendito aparato Hinata estaría resfriado la mayor parte del año.

– ¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero iba a usarla hoy! ¡Es mi favorita! – exclamó enfadado el de cabellos naranjas, Kageyama le lanzó una mirada intimidante, la cosa era simple, si Hinata estaba enojado, Kageyama también lo estaría, pero no ese enojo que permanecía siempre en su rostro, si no ese "enojo" de verdad. – Quiero que el capitán, Suga-san, Nishinoya-sempai, Tanaka-sempai y los demás me vean usándola esta tarde. – comentó en un tono triste y apagado, el equipo volvería a reunirse y quería que todos vieran que no había olvidado a Karasuno y nunca lo olvidaría, aquellos que lo habían ayudado a volar cuando era tan solo un pequeño curvo sin experiencia.

– Puedes usar la mía. – comentó el pelinegro con obviedad, amaba a Hinata, pero ¿Era necesario que hiciera de todo un drama? Suspiró pasando hacia la cocina, colocó tostadas en un plato, algunos huevos fritos, una taza de café para él, jugo para Hinata, mermelada, manteca, puso arroz a cocinarse para preparar un bento para más tarde… ¡Nadie vería si traía o no la camiseta! Estaban en pleno invierno, no dejaría que ese idiota anduviera tan desabrigado. – ¡Ya está el desayuno, apúrate o llegaremos tarde! – exclamó, Shouyou estaría en la habitación cambiándose, se giró hacia la entrada y del perchero recogió una gruesa campera negra, en ese momento su pequeño novio se acercó alegremente a la mesa vestido con unos jeans oscuros, sus zapatillas y únicamente la remera de 9 de Karasuno de Kageyama que le iba un poco grande, no demasiado, ya que podía presumir alegremente que había crecido varios centímetros desde entonces, claro que todos lo habían hecho y por eso no se notaba la diferencia, pensó desanimado. Estaba por tomar asiento cuando fue interceptado por su novio con una toalla en la mano, la cual pasó por su cabello hasta lograr que dejaran de caer gotitas de agua y lo envolvió con la gruesa campera.

– ¡Kageyama! No tengo frío, no necesitas abrigarme tanto. - se quejó, el pelinegro colocó un plato frente a él evitando su mirada.

– Desayuna de una buena vez y deja de quejarte tanto, idiota. – dijo Tobio tomando asiento a su lado mientras una sutil sonrisa se instalaba en el rostro de Shouyou.

* * *

 **Bueno, yo nunca eh dicho que los Drabbles no estarán relacionados entre sí(? La verdad esa no era mi idea, pero así salió, así que… tengo bastantes ideas pero creo que de alguna forma todas están conectadas así que decidí que algunos, como este y el siguiente (que será más largo por cierto asi que ya no será un drabble o al menos creo que pasará las 500 palabras XD) estarán en la misma línea temporal y conectados por la estación** _ **invierno**_ **;) y si, amo el invierno, pero también lo odio.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Algo? Mi Kageyama no es tan frío, acéptenlo como mi loca mente lo creó XD**

 **Saludos!~**


	3. Nevada

**ADVERTENCIAS: insinuación muy ligera de lemmon(?) O, si no son lo suficientemente malpensados, pues una noche cariñosa. Más Ooc en Kageyama, y menos uso de la palabra idiota.**

 **Contenido** : 1237 palabras

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Nevada**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

– Disculpa, emm… Daichi-san, ¿Puedo prender la calefacción de la casa? Ya sabe cómo es el idiota de Shouyou, probablemente ahora mismo esté corriendo por la sala sin camisa, y la verdad, no quiero tener que estarlo cuidando cuando enferme, se pone muy… extremista. – comentó el armador un tanto nervioso frente al que alguna vez fue el capitán de Karasuno, Daichi seguía imponiendo el mismo respeto que antes, claro que, no era lo mismo, Kageyama se encontraba indeciso, dudaba cuál sería la reacción del hombre ante algún comentario sobre lo femenino de su delantal.

Daichi le brindó una mirada tranquilizadora y lo guió hasta la sala para hacerlo sentarse sobre el sofá, casi como si el momento hubiese sido planeado, Suga-san se acercó trayendo de la mano a Hinata y ubicándolo a su lado, a lo que este le dirigió una mirada confundida, tenía el cabello despeinado, las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y la campera con la que había llegado colgada en su brazo. Ambos se pararon frente a ellos.

– Miren, chicos…

– Esto fue un imprevisto de último momento, no queríamos preocuparlos por eso no se los mencionamos.

– Tobio, te ruego que no entres en crisis, ya que eso sería un gran problema.

– ¿Cómo decirlo?... Debido a un incidente, nuestra calefacción se averió, y como una nevada se acerca, no creo que podamos llevarla a arreglar pronto. – dijo Sawamura estudiando las facciones de los dos chicos – sí, porque para él seguían siendo chicos.- Fue de alguna manera mejor de lo que supuso que sería, la pareja permanecía en shock, Hinata repentinamente empezó a temblar y Kageyama lo abrazó entre sorprendido y preocupado, ¿Todo… era una broma cierto?

– Kageyama-kun, ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? Eso de "no es necesario que me abrigues tanto" ¿Sabes que lo decía en broma cierto? – interrogó el de cabellera naranja acurrucándose en el pecho del más alto. Kageyama estaba nervioso ¿No había calefacción? ¿Ni siquiera una pequeña estufa? Miró a Sugawara interrogándole con la mirada, este pareció comprender y negó.

– Tú tranquilízate, ponte esa campera y espérame, volveré pronto. – anunció Tobio con una pose seria y su ceño fruncido, Hinata lo miró con sus ojos brillantes, por la emoción, esa expresión en el rostro de su armador favorito le recordaba tanto a sus años de secundaria, suspiró y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

– Estaré esperándote Tobio, no tardes mucho.

….

Sugawara sonrió al ver la escena entre la pareja, le recordaba tanto sus inicios con Daichi, excepto porque, él no era tan pequeño como Hinata en comparación a su novio y, su actitud distaba mucho de ser parecida al hiperactivo comportamiento del pelinaranja, además Sawamura era mucho más apasionado, a esos dos los rodeaba un aura más _inocente_.

Una vez que Kageyama se fue, Hinata estuvo tranquilo y se colocó nuevamente el abrigo, caminó hacia la habitación donde estaban los demás y se distrajo conversando con Tanaka y Nishinoya, ellos realmente no habían cambiado mucho, Asahi se había quedado dormido a un lado de ellos, tanto Shouyou como Ryuunosuke prefirieron no hacer comentarios sobre cómo sutilmente Yuu acariciaba el cabello del gigantesco castaño.

Yamaguchi se sentía un poco solo, Tsukkishima se había ido a Tokyo y no volvería hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero la compañía de Yachi (aunque fuera a través de mensajes de texto) era muy reconfortante.

El entrenador Ukai les había enviado unos bollos de carne que compartirían después de la cena.

La tormenta y nevada pronosticadas habían empezado ya hace unas horas, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba empeorando, Suga y Daichi les mostraron a cada uno sus habitaciones, claro que tendrían que compartir ya que solo tenían dos cuartos de visitas en la casa y no querían que nadie pasara frío, Hinata compartía cuarto con su – aún ausente Kageyama- y Yamaguchi, al cual había estado hostigando con un bombardeo de preguntas sobre Tsukkishima y otras tantas referidas a las curiosas pecas en su rostro. A decir verdad se encontraba muy nervioso y todos lo notaban, estaba preocupado por Tobio, la tormenta afuera era muy tenebrosa, quería que el idiota de su novio volviera de una buena vez, aún si tuviera que pasar frío por la noche por culpa de la falta de calefacción, quería que Tobio volviera para poder darle un buen golpe por tenerlo tan asustado y luego hacer _Gwaaah_ luego de que este lo besara como disculpa. Nishinoya le extendió un pañuelo con una amable sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, agradecía los esfuerzos de sus sempais por hacerlo sentir mejor.

Unos minutos después la puerta principal se abría dejando entrar todo ese aire helado, una figura cubierta de escarcha entró y la puerta volvió a cerrarse con estrépito, Hinata no perdió tiempo y prácticamente saltó sobre el hombre.

– Idiota Bakeyama, no vuelvas a asustarme así, empezaba a sentirme mal por haberte dejado ir. – exclamó haciendo pucheros y con lagrimillas en los ojos.

Kageyama lo miró entre aliviado y sintiéndose culpable, normalmente no se separaban mucho, desde que habían empezado a salir, en su segundo año en Karasuno se habían convertido completamente en un dúo inseparable, donde estaba Hinata, Kageyama debía estar cerca, Si Kageyama faltaba, Hinata se vería nervioso y terminaría por irse temprano para ir a visitarlo, quizá, de alguna forma eso era lo que había estado buscando, alguien que permaneciera siempre a su lado, que lo necesitara, ambos se necesitaban.

Para cuando tomó cuenta de que no estaban solos sino que todo el antiguo Karasuno los miraba desde atrás, ya era demasiado tarde, Yamaguchi y Tanaka sacaban fotos nada discretamente, lo que más le molestó fue el: _"Quisiera ver la cara de Tsukki cuando reciba esta foto."_ Que se escuchó claramente.

….

– Ey, Tobio, ¿Dónde conseguiste esas cosas? Creí que hacer compras de último momento antes de una tormenta sería difícil. – comentó el pequeño acurrucándose bajo las gruesas mantas y el cálido cuerpo de Kageyama, este lo abrazó, suspirando, si, había sido difícil, pero no demasiado, más bien lo difícil había sido volver, con todas esas frazadas y con cuidado de no dejar caer las dos estufas, el dinero no había sido un problema, después de todo ambos trabajaban, pero no era del todo cómodo llevar todas esas cosas en las manos.

– No fue difícil, estaba preocupado por ti. – dijo en un susurro suave, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, aún le era difícil expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, además, sabía que Yamaguchi estaba despierto y empezaba a sospechar que grababa su conversación para enviársela a Tsukkishima y que este pronto le enviaría un mensaje diciendo algo como: _"El gran Rey nos muestra a los plebeyos el patético acto que hace por su reina ¿Deberíamos sentirnos alagados y tirarles pétalos de rosas?"_

Hinata estaba muy feliz, su corazón estaba saltando dentro de su pecho, y quería agradecer a Kageyama de alguna forma, pero no sabía cómo, decidió dejar de pensar y simplemente acercó su rostro al del chico para besarlo suavemente, él no tardó en corresponderle, rodeando su cintura y empezando a colocarse sobre el delicado cuerpo de su novio, pasados unos minutos de suaves besos, Kageyama empezó a repartir caricias por el cuello del pelinaranja, escuchando de este suspiros y jadeos casi inaudibles, sin duda sería una noche larga.

Yamaguchi decidió que ya era momento de dormir, se colocó unos audífonos y puso música con un volumen alto, se tapó por completo y esperó impaciente a que el sueño llegara a él.

* * *

 **Estoy sorprendida por lo relativamente fácil que me es escribir estos capítulos, bueno este sería el último ubicado en invierno, supongo que luego regresaré con los drabbles y algunos one-shot quizá algunos estén relacionados, pero de aquí en adelante supongo que serán más… independientes(? No tengo ni una mínima idea para escribir el siguiente XD**

 **Creo que esto de la estufa no tiene sentido, pero como estos días me hace muchísimo frío decidí escribirlo XD, aquí escondida bajo miles de frazadas y aún temblando, no todos tenemos un Kageyama que nos dé calor T.T**

 **Reviews?**

 **Bueno, nos vemos (leemos? No se que poner la verdad? Leernos suena raro) pronto.**

 **Saludos~**


	4. Celos

**ADVERTENCIAS: línea temporal futura en la que Kageyama y Hinata juegan en un equipo profesionalmente. Dos personajes nuevos, sin nombre y cuya aparición solo será en este capítulo con una leve muy leve mención?**

 **Contenido:** 367 palabras

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Celos**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Miró con odio al chico nuevo, no era extraño que algunos jóvenes prodigio fueran a visitar el gimnasio durante la hora de entrenamiento, pero lo que sí había sido una sorpresa era que ese chico fuera ahora un miembro oficial del equipo, además el muy creído había tenido la osadía de presentarse como la futura estrella de su equipo, y se había pasado todo el maldito día pegado a SU Kageyama.

– ¡Kageyama-sempai! ¡Sus levantadas son grandiosas! Pero… estoy completamente listo para que pruebe conmigo una de esas jugadas rápidas que hace a veces con Hinata-sempai. – aseguró el joven, sin sentirse intimidado por la mirada corta cuellos que le dirigía el pelinaranja desde atrás. El armador esperó alguna ayuda del capitán, si hacía eso, estaba casi seguro de que Shouyou le aplicaría la ley del hielo por todo un mes, si no es que se mudaba con Suga y Daichi. El capitán sonrió con malicia y dijo con voz clara y firme _"Es una idea grandiosa, Kageyama está muy dispuesto a ayudar a los miembros más jóvenes del equipo."_ El muy maldito aún seguía enojado porque el entrenador tenía una muy notable preferencia por él.

Hinata sintió esa molesta incomodidad en su pecho, sabía que era _celos_ , muchas veces los había sentido, pero esta vez era diferente, no solo amenazaba con quitarle a Kageyama, sino que también su lugar como titular, las dos cosas más importantes en su vida y en su corazón. Definitivamente no perdería, le envió una mirada desafiante al nuevo, cargada de odio al ver cómo este le sonreía con superioridad llevando del brazo a Kageyama.

Se posicionó a un lado de la cancha, justo dentro del campo visual de su pareja y cuando la pelota fue enviada por el líbero a las manos de Tobio, justo cuando este se posicionaba concentrado y nervioso para enviarla al chico nuevo, Hinata colocó el mohín más condenadamente triste y adorable que pudiera hacer. Y fue inevitable. El gimnasio se sumió en un profundo silencio y hasta que la pelota rebotó contra el suelo exactamente tres veces, _Kageyama se encontraba a un lado de su novio acariciándole las mejillas cariñosamente, ambos sumidos en su burbuja, ignorando absolutamente todo._

* * *

 **¿Reviews? Quizá haga un segunda parte en la que Kageyama sea el celoso XD en algún futuro cercano, si piensan que es un tema cliché pues le acertaron, es muy cliché, pero yo también quería escribir sobre esto XD.**


	5. Hazte cargo

**Advertencias: intento de humor fallido(? Mención de personajes nuevos (como en el drabble anterior, si, sé que dije que no aparecerían de nuevo, pero… solo pasó.) Línea temporal futura y la miel habitual ;)**

 **Contenido:** 656 palabras.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Hazte cargo**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Estaba seguro de que el haber aceptado ir a esa fiesta había sido una mala idea, desde un principio, cuando llegaron y Hinata vió esa gigantesca piscina y se giró a mirarlo con la súplica gravada e su rostro, supo que se avecinaba un gran problema. El sol alumbraba en lo alto y Shouyou estaba más alegre e hiperactivo de lo habitual… era tan problemático.

– ¡Tobio! ¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Apúrate! – exclamó el pelinaranja impaciente, dando saltitos alrededor del más alto, se veía emocionado y radiante, tanto que su novio no tuvo el valor como para negarle el gusto de meterse a la piscina, por suerte había traído un poco de ropa extra. Saludó de lejos al entrenador que lo miraba sonriendo mientras murmuraba algo con otro hombre, al pasar por el pasillo divisó a unas chicas preparándose para ir a nadar, genial, ahora no solo debería cuidar que su adorable idiota no se ahogara, si no que esas chicas no lo miraran demasiado.

….

En algún momento de la tarde, Hinata había querido beber algo que no fuera agua de la piscina –sí, porque su idiota casi estuvo a punto de ahogarse en varias ocasiones.- entonces, mientras él iba a buscarle un jugo de naranja, el líbero del equipo le ofreció a su pequeño y descuidado novio un trago de licuado de frutilla, su inofensiva apariencia podría haber confundido a cualquiera, ya que en realidad la bebida tenía en su preparación unas gotitas de licor. Por supuesto que Shouyou aceptó contento y le agradeció al chico antes de tomar un sorbo.

Cuando Kageyama llegó ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Hinata sostenía el vaso cuyo contenido estaba hasta la mitad, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos con un brillo extraño, Tobio no tardó mucho en deducir que era lo que había pasado, así que tan solo tomó la mano de su pareja y se lo llevó.

….

– ¡Kageyama tengo sueño! – gritó Hinata mientras el armador intentaba cargarlo hacia dentro de la casa, la verdad era muy difícil, ya que Hinata llevaba una bolsa con su ropa mojada y la pelota, además de que el pelinegro tenía otro bolso con las toallas y algunas otras cosas. Soltó un suspiro cansado y tiró con cuidado a su aún ebrio novio en el sofá para poder cerrar cómodamente la puerta.

Media hora después tenía preparada la bañera, Hinata no dudó ni un momento en meterse y empezar a jugar con el agua como si fuera un niño pequeño. Tobio lo dejó allí con la advertencia de que no se tardara mucho y fue a preparar la cena.

Unos minutos después un grito de Hinata lo asustó tanto que corrió hacia escaleras arriba dejando la cena a medio servir totalmente preocupado. Con sumo temor abrió la puerta de madera esperando encontrarse a Shouyou sano y salvo, pidiendo que le enjabonara la espalda o algo así.

– Tobio hazte cargo de nosotros. – exclamó el pelinaranja, vestido únicamente con una remera holgada que usaba habitualmente como pijama en verano, bajo esta sostenía la pelota de voleibol favorita de Kageyama, simulando que esta era un vientre de embarazo.

El setter lo miró aliviado y un tanto conmovido, se acercó a abrazarlo y le habló con calma, sabía que Shouyou se ponía sensible cuando estaba ebrio, lo convenció de bajar a cenar, pero el verdadero problema surgió cuando el más bajito no quiso dejar la pelota e insistía con dormir con esta, cosa que provocó una pequeña discusión, que terminó con un enfadado y ofendido Shouyou mandándolo a dormir al sofá por _"Ser un maldito bastardo que no quiere hacerse cargo de su hijo"_ y un _"Insensible que no quiere formar una familia con él."_ cuando en realidad, Kageyama tan solo quería pasar una noche tranquila con su novio a su lado y sin tener que preocuparse por que este terminara durmiendo en una mala posición y despertara a la mañana siguiente completamente adolorido.

* * *

 **Sí, es un poco raro cierto? La idea surgió cuando caminaba por el parque y había unos chicos jugando al fútbol, yo necesitaba una idea y él se puso la pelota en el por debajo de la camisa y fue como que se me encendió la lamparita XD**

 **El próximo Drabble no tardará en llegar, ya que tengo la idea y no será tan largo como este (ignoren que me haya pasado por ciento y algo palabras en este)**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	6. Problema

**ADVERTENCIA: emm… insinuaciones, si las entiendes bien, y si no pues también. Aparición de Oikawa (tan solo nombrado) y eso.**

 **Contenido:** 499 palabras.

* * *

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Problema**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Shouyou se giró con cuidado entre los brazos de su novio, Kageyama había adoptado la costumbre de dormir abrazándolo como una boa a su presa, normalmente no le molestaba, ya que rara vez despertaba primero, pero en situaciones como esa… no se sentía del todo a gusto.

Miró detenidamente a Tobio, casi con súplica, no quería despertarlo, pero necesitaba… le acarició la mejilla suavemente, pasó sus finos dedos por la curvatura de su nariz y en medio de sus cejas, recordaba la expresión enfadada de Kageyama en secundaria, no podía decir que hubiera cambiado mucho, pero era rara la vez que se enojara completamente enserio con él. Se acercó hasta su oído, levantándose con dificultad. En el trayecto, pasó la punta de su nariz por el cuello del mayor provocando en este un escalofrío y la presión de su abrazo se hizo más fuerte, acercó su boca hasta su destino y dejo escapar un suave suspiro.

– Kageyama… - susurró con un tono dulce y una sonrisa traviesa. – Ey, ya es de mañana. – insistió viendo como la expresión del dormido se notaba fastidiada. - ¡Kageyama, levántala para mí! – exclamó riendo, era extraño ver a su armador favorito remoloneando por no querer despertarse, repentinamente sintió como era jalado hacia abajo, miró hacia su pareja con reproche, detestaba que lo tomara desprevenido cuando se estaba divirtiendo tanto.

El más alto no dijo nada, tan solo se posicionó sobre el cuerpo de Hinata inmovilizándolo por completo, empezando a respirar acompasadamente contra la piel expuesta de este y tratando de volver a dormir.

Shouyou analizaba si el haber tratado de deshacerse del abrazo fue buena idea o no, quizá hubiera estado bien si hubiera huido apenas Kageyama lo soltó, pero ahora, ahora debería recurrir al plan de emergencia, enserio necesitaba…

– ¡Kageyama! ¡Mira, mira el gran rey está en la ventana! – exclamó preparándose, sintió cómo Tobio lo liberaba, alertado, mirando hacia el ventanal de la habitación con ansias asesinas y aprovechó para levantarse como un rayo y correr hacia el baño de la habitación.

Tobio lo miró extrañado, quizá… ¿Iba a pasarle algo para golpear a Oikawa? Un poco más despabilado y con la idea de que realmente su sempai no estaba espiándolos ni usurpando su casa, si no que todo fue un invento de su novio para que lo soltara y este pudiera ir al baño, se volvió a acostar, esperando a que Hinata volviera.

– Este idiota… - susurró, Shouyou podía pasearse tranquilamente frente a él con ropa ligera, incluso muchas veces ni siquiera se molestaba en usar algo, pero cuando se trataba de "esas situaciones mañaneras" - y no, no se refería a **esas agradables situaciones** que él se ocupaba de solucionar, si no de esas otras- sentía mucha vergüenza.

 _Unos minutos después Hinata volvía, relajado a acostarse a un lado de su novio, este no esperó ni un segundo más y se dispuso a abrazarlo nuevamente, al parecer esta sería la forma en la que disfrutarían su día libre._

* * *

 **Oh, no me eh resistido a escribir algo así, lamento no haber actualizado en estos días, estuve muy ocupada con los estudio.**

 **Esto lo escribí hace unos días durante clase, lo iba a subir esa noche, pero por razones diferentes no pude, espero volver a mi ritmo habitual ahora que las cosas se calmaron un poco :)**

 **Gracias a los que dejaron su Review me ayudan mucho a continuar.**

 **Saludos!~**


End file.
